Con él quiero ir
by Renne.M
Summary: Igual que el mosquito más tonto de la manada. Él persigue esa voz aunque le lleve a morir... Aunque buscara más de lo que tiene... no podría volver a encontrarle... BorisTala. Para Yume Musume, Hppy B-day. CRACK & LEMMON.


*******Con él quiero ir***

*******Rusia. Principado de Moscú. Siglo XVI.***

-¿Mañana?-. Preguntó de nuevo el peli-rojo temiendo ver de nuevo en esos ojos verdes la deserción impresa. No quería; o tal vez, sólo no quería aceptarlo. ¿Porqué? Se iba de su lado, aquel que le dio todo, sin pedir nunca nada a cambio. Ahora que lo necesitaba.

-Sí-. Contestó el peli-lavanda ásperamente como ya era costumbre en él. Tala tomó parte de la silla en sus manos para evitar caerse para atrás en la silla. Boris notó esto; y lo sabía, le dolía igual que a él. El saber que tal vez arriesgaría su vida y moriría. Pero por amor y por un beso eso valía la pena.

Boris se levantó de la silla donde estaba y salió de ahí. Sabía que Tala lo seguiría… sabía que su corazón se había ensimismado al suyo. Sabía que mañana sería el infierno para ambos despedirse. Fue hacia el marco del ventanal de la recámara y observó cómo la nieve comenzaba a caer pertinazmente del cielo igual que cada uno de sus sueños caían y el viento los llevaba arrastrado…

Tala se quedó en el marco de la habitación; observando a su novio en el marco del ventanal viendo cómo el efímero sol que apenas se dejaba divisar caía, para luego casi anochecer. Bajó la mirada… arrugó el entrecejo, fue hacia él y lo abrazó por la espalda tomando las caderas del mayor entre sus manos. Pegó su cara a la espalda bien formada de su amante y aspiró profundamente el aroma de esa cálida piel.

Él. Tala Ivanov, chico de cabello rojizo de ojos azules, 16 años, expulsado de su casa por sus preferencias sexuales. Nadie en la familia Ivanov pudo imaginarse la desgracias que sería tener un hijo así… pero a él le bastaba con ser él mismo, sin que nadie lo juzgara por lo que él era y lo que él quería ser.

Él. Boris Kuznetsov. Cabellos lavanda, ojos verdosos. Soldado encomendado a luchar por los principados del pueblo de Moscú, hijo de padre soldado, hijo de madre asesinada. Esposo de esposa asesinada. Juró vengarse, pero nunca lo hizo, a cambio, consiguió lo que no había conseguido en ella. A él. Mañana el tren partiría, retacado de soldados valientes; que arriesgaban su vida por su patria, que amaban con cada una de las fibras de su cuerpo a su país.

Tomó las manos níveas que apresaban sus caderas entre las suyas para delinear cada comisura de esos dedos finos suavemente. Dejó de observar la ventana para girar la cabeza y observar a ese hermoso ser. Esos ojos azules que le gustaban estaban tristes, deprimidos, caídos. No tenían esa espontaneidad tan hermosa que lo caracterizaba ni un ápice. Nada; su amante ahora parecía un zombi. Pero si no hubiera visto la cara misma en el agua esta mañana, podía jurar que Tala no parecía un zombi a su comparación.

Y tomó ese rostro frágil y delgado entre sus ásperas manos, lo miró como si fuera la última vez que lo vería… pero no quería pensar en esa posibilidad, ¿Por qué hacerlo? ¿Por qué ahora? No, no lo pensaría ahora… sonrió tiernamente acariciando esas mejillas pálidas frente a él.

Besó esos labios, tan dulces y tersos, tan frágiles como la primera vez que los había besado… todo él seguía intacto desde la primera vez. Tala seguía siendo tan frágil cada noche bajo él…y era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de él ya que podía protegerlo cuanto quisiera… pidió permiso para introducir su lengua hasta donde le alcanzara en esa cavidad… el deseo le fue concedido… estuvo a punto de sonreír dentro de ese beso… pero se sintió alejado por un par de brazos.

-No hagas eso… sólo me hace pensar que tal vez ya no vuelvas…-. Habló su lindo peli-rojo bajando la cabeza y ocultando esas lágrimas que empezaban a aflorar y sin poder callarlas o guardarlas… porque ya nada rendía frutos para ocultar sus sentimientos hacia él. Boris no pudo ocultar la sorpresa que esas palabras le invocaban a su ser… o la realidad que las mismas implicaban… pero si dejaba ver ese miedo tanto como Tala lo estaba dejando ver en sí, las cosas si se vendrían abajo.

-Tala, no voy a morir-. Palabras de aliento. Las mismas que su padre había utilizado con él la misma noche anterior al ataque al cuartel, a él para nada le había resultado, pero para Tala todo sería diferente, Boris no se iba a dejar matar tan fácil, moriría junto a Tala, no importaba el qué. O tal vez no… sabía de la posibilidad de quedar tirado como miles de cuerpos había visto a lo largo de las malditas guerras…

…O en un ataque sorpresivo como con su padre. Pero no podía decirle todo esto a Tala, sería matarlo antes de tiempo.

-PROMETISTE QUE SIEMPRE ESTARÍAMOS JUNTOS KUZNETSOV-. Gritó Tala fuera de sus completas casillas, apartándose súbitamente de Boris, alzando el rostro y dejando que las lágrimas resbalaran descaradamente por sus ojos dejando ver esa faceta que nadie nunca la había visto impresa en la cara. Tala Ivanov era como un lobo… difícil de dominar… difícil de descifrar… pero tan dócil como cualquier cachorro ensimismado a su dueño…

Pero tenía razón, le había prometido que nada los iba a separar nunca más.

-Y pienso cumplir esa promesa-. Dijo al tiempo que se acercaba de nuevo él para besarlo, mientras el velo de la noche los envolvía en una fría habitación… Tala no quería perderlo, si fuera por él iría junto a él a impedir que algo le pasara… pero por él no podía hacer eso. Pasó sus manos por el cuello de su amante para tomar esos cabellos lavandas que tan dulce aroma desprendían y abrazarlo como si nunca en la vida lo hubiera abrazado.

Boris caminó por la habitación buscando la cama sin apartar sus labios ni un segundo de los de él… su lengua recorría cada parte expuesta de aquella húmeda cavidad tanto como le era posible… mientras que sintió cómo el otro se detenía para llegar al filo de la cama. Sonrió dentro del beso empujando a Tala para dejarlo sentado. El peli-rojo gimió lentamente al saber lo que su amante hacía. Se dejó sentar… abrió sus ojos para observar cómo Boris se acomodaba entre sus piernas levemente sin cargar peso en él y lo tomaba del cuello para besarlo de nuevo.

Tala se dejó llevar por el beso acomodándose entre Boris sin hacer nada, sólo dejándose llevar por las manos que comenzaban a recorrer cada parte expuesta con cada listón desabrochado… Boris abandonó esa boca rojiza al momento que desataba ese último listón y la tela de seda caía… empujó delicadamente la cabeza de Tala a un lado para tener espacio en su cuello mientras el peli-rojo solo respiraba agitadamente sobre su cuello…

Parte de su relación se basaba en el ensimismamiento del uno hacia el otro… y aunque Boris quería ser lo más dulce posible con Tala, no podía dejar de sentir esas corrientes de fiereza atravesarle las entrañas. Ese deseo incontrolable que se le arraigaba en los órganos por hacer siempre suyo a Ivanov. Lamió tanto del cuello de Ivanov como podía guardando en sus papilas gustativas aquella droga que desprendía la piel del peli-rojo.

Tala gemía bajamente en el cuello de Boris haciendo que los vellos del cuerpo se le erizaran y que su hombría comenzara a endurecerse, pero no quería que llegara tan pronto. El peli-lavanda siguió su trabajo y fue bajando por la piel de Yuriy hasta llegar a su pecho y tomar uno de sus pezones entre sus labios. Este acto hizo que Tala se reclinara tanto como le era posible apoyando todo su peso en sus codos y Boris inclinara más su boca.

Un viento helado entró por la ventana haciendo que Tala tuviera unos escalofríos terribles en todo su pecho lleno de saliva, era extrañamente excitante sentir como el miembro de su peli-lavanda se erguía sobre el suyo mismo y ejercía una gran presión. Se apoyó sólo en un codo y con el otro buscó el botón del pantalón. Lo desabrochó y rápidamente introdujo toda su mano para tocar por encima de la tela.

-Ah…ah…mmhh-. Apretó un poco aquel bulto despierto y sonrió cínicamente al ver al peli-lavanda reclinar el cuello hacia atrás por el placer y el dolor que esto le implicaba. Aprovechó esto para morder las partes del cuello expuesto de Boris, y en un acto repentino, tiró a Boris en la cama quedando encima de él. –¿C…como?-. Boris aún no acabalaba en la idea de los que acababa de pasar… pero una mano muy traviesa lo hizo perder toda cordura.

Tala metió toda su mano dentro de la ropa interior de su amante, apretando y masajeando todo lo que a su paso encontraba deleitándose con los sonoros gemidos de su amante. –TALA, TALA, DIOS-. Comenzó a reír descontroladamente por tal grado de excitación, masajeó los testículos de Boris y ver como esas mejillas sonrojadas adquirían un tono casi in-humano. –AH, AH MMHH-. Sabía que Boris no tardaría mucho en correrse ya que sentía su mano humedecerse… masajeó un poco más rápido el miembro erguido del ojo-verde y así como lo predijo, unas cuantas caricias más y Kuznetsov se vino de golpe…

Tala se sentó encima de él, movió sus caderas circularmente entre las de Boris para simular el sexo y volver a erguir el miembro de Boris. Se cansó de ver a Kuznetsov con tanta ropa y arrancó la camisa que traía puesta. –Estorbaba…-. Habló fuera de sí, con sus ojos zafiros casi negros a causa de la lujuria… mordió todo el pecho de Boris dejando marcas rojas en toda la extensión de su piel… -Mh… a…abajo…-. Boris moría literalmente por sentir esa boca tan diestra en otras partes de su cuerpo…

Pero tal petición ni aunque hubiera sonado como la más erótica de las súplicas hizo a Tala descender… no porque no quisiera, ¡Pero claro que quería! Sólo que él siempre había sido el de abajo; siempre le había gustado, y nunca había sabido cómo hacerlo arriba. Pero sí sabía cómo excitar al cínico de Boris… sabía lo que le gustaba, sabía que le gustaba las humillaciones… las cosas que a él le pusieran la cara rojiza… por hoy lo complacería…

Boris dejó de sentir esas manos y esa boca recorrerle la piel… dejó de sentir esas nalgas moverse alrededor de su miembro y causarle el antagonismo de la razón… abrió los ojos sólo para encontrarse a Tala parado en el colchó con los ojos entrecerrados y la respiración agitada pero sonriendo como si estuviera demente. A veces, Tala podía llegar a causarle unas pesadillas horribles a Boris, pesadillas en las que Tala siempre estaba encima de él sonriendo con un aura de maldad y con una mirada que hasta el mismo demonio le daría miedo.

-¿Q…qué?-. Boris trataba de controlar la respiración… observó aún con los ojos entrecerrados, como Tala comenzaba a desabrocharse el pantalón frente a él y este mismo comenzaba a caer hasta topar en el colchón… algo que Yura agradecía en ese momento era que estaba completamente oscuro y no se podía notar que su mejillas ardían de calor aunque estuviera helando. La única luz que entraba por la rendija de la ventana aluzaba de su pecho para abajo…

Boris no pudo dar crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban observando en ese momento… guió sus manos a su ropa interior para retirarla cuanto antes; esa visión lo hacía despertar sus más bajos instintos y querer comerse a Tala ahí mismo… y a juzgar por la mirada de Yura en ese momento, sabía que lo que estaba haciendo le estaba gustando… observó la ropa de Tala que comenzaba a aumentar de tamaño…

Tala agradecía a los cuatro vientos que su rostro no podía observarse… dirigió sus manos a los costados de su ropa interior para deslizarla lentamente, la tela de la ropa rozaba su miembro ya erguido causándole placer, pero no el suficiente para los estruendosos gemidos que estaba haciendo. Muy escandalosos en realidad, pero que sin duda provocarían a Boris y lo harían sacar el animal que llevaba dentro… -Ahhh… Ahh… mmmh Boris…-. Sí, gemía descontroladamente y hasta grotescos se debían oír… pero eso era lo que al otro le gustaba.

Kuznetsov con la poca cordura que le quedaba se levantó y dejó que su brutal aliento rozara el miembro de Tala haciéndolo perder los estribos… lo tomó entre sus manos y lo guió a su boca caliente… Tala luchaba por mantenerse de pie en el colchón. Apoyó sus manos en los hombros de Boris dejando que la lengua apretara en su punta y le causara unos deliciosos espasmos… Boris masajeó las piernas de Ivanov y guió unos dedos jugando con la entrada de Yuriy…

-Ahh…mmm eres una… bestia…-. Tala podía sentir los tres dedos de Boris entrando en él de un jalón… Boris sonrió al sentir las uñas de Tala enterrársele en los hombros causando más presión en su miembro… lo sacaba y lo metía rápidamente, mientras sus dedos se concentraba en entrar y salir rápidamente de esa estrecha cavidad una y otra vez, aumentando esas embestidas conforme su lengua aumentaba su coordinación en el miembro de Yuriy.

-AHHH-. Tala se vino en la boca de Boris al tiempo que esos dedos habían tocado fondo en el interior de sí y lo había hecho sentirse en el cielo mismo. Se dejó caer en el pecho de Boris para relajar su respiración… su corazón latía a mil por hora… abría la boca tanto como podía para tomar grandes bocanadas de aire… una nueva idea surcó su cabeza, otra de las que a Boris le gustaban… sonrió para sí mismo al saber que su imaginación estaba aflorando en un muy buen momento…

Tumbó agresivamente a Boris en la cama… observó la mirada indiscreta de su novio mirarlo de abajo a arriba pensó que Boris se desconcertaría pero todo lo contrario… hizo que aflorara el libido que llevaba en sí… sonrió. Se sentó a horcajadas encima de él, dejando que la punta del miembro de Boris tocara su anillo. Abrió las piernas ajenas y sus nalgas para dejar entrar esa erección… esta acción hizo que Boris casi se viniera en ese instante, la entrada de Tala era muy estrecha…

Tala sólo cerró los ojos de dolor… introdujo de golpe toda la hombría de Kuznetsov en sí… -AH… AHH…-. Abría la boca más que nada para tomar grandes bocanadas de aire pero al hacerlo los jadeos salían sin poder callarlos… Boris luchaba contra sí mismo para no venir ya. –Mmm… Yu… Yuriy…-. Tomó las caderas de Tala entre sus manos para guiarlo más y más hasta que los ligeros vaivenes se convirtieron en rudas embestidas.

Tala comenzó a moverse sensualmente arriba de Boris mientras tomaba uno de los pezones erectos del peli-lavanda en sus manos y lo halaba hacia afuera. El ojo-verde tomó el miembro de Tala en su mano y comenzó a masturbarlo al ritmo de las embestidas… -Ahhn… no… puedo…-. Suplicaba Yuriy al sentir ese calor emanarle desde el estómago hasta internarse en la parte baja diciéndole que estaba a punto de venirse…

Fue haciendo las embestidas cada vez más rápidas y constantes, y cuando sintió que tocaba ese punto en su interior que lo hacía enloquecer… ambos se vinieron en el otro… -Ahhhhm…-. Ambos gritaron satisfechos… Yuriy se hincó en su peso para que Boris saliera de él, sólo cuando sintió que lo abandonaba se dejó caer de golpe en el pecho vuelto torbellino del peli-lavanda… cerró los ojos como si así el aire entrara más a sus pulmones… cuando sintió que la respiración se le calmaba giró el rostro para encontrar a Boris observándole, y a punto de tomar su cabello entre sus manos…

Yuriy sonrió y se acercó a él para besarlo tiernamente… y volver a su pecho para ser abrazado por aquél musculoso hombre. Boris acarició el cabello rojizo de Tala; se alegró de que Yuriy no recordaba que mañana se iba… lo que menos quería era que la última noche de su partida Yuriy le llorara… bostezó largamente, tomó el plumón en sus manos y cubrió ambos cuerpos desnudos. Yuriy cambió de posición y quedó de espaldas a Kuznetsov…

-Te amo Tala…-. Habló Boris besándolo ligeramente en la mejilla derecha… Tala sonrió tristemente y acaricio las manos de su amante, trató de que su voz saliera lo más normal posible, sin ese nudo en la garganta que le embrollaba las palabras dentro. –Yo también Bu-. Y las lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas pálidas… mientras la luna era la única que sabía cómo le era doloroso tener que separarse de él…

* * *

El ojo-verde subió el último escaloncillo del tren… -Boris no lo hagas por favor…-. Volvió a insistir Tala… como toda la mañana lo había hecho… Boris estaba cansándose de esto. Tala sabía el significado de ser soldado para él; él se lo había advertido al iniciar su relación, le había dicho que ese iba a ser el riesgo… pero Tala no lo oyó… sólo se dejó llevar arrastrado por la corriente. Giró su mirada de nuevo para observar a ese par de zafiros llorosos; le dolía en el alma tener que verlo así…

-Espérame todos los días… en la estación del tren… volveré antes que de los sauces caigan las hojas…-. Le prometió Kuznetsov. Tala sólo sonrió intentando calmar esas malditas lágrimas que lo embargaban… -Él podría ir Kuznetsov…-. Habló otro hombre detrás de él… un chico de cabellos naranjos y ojos verdes. Boris quiso fulminarlo con la mirada cuando dijo esas palabras y a Tala los ojos se le iluminaron.

-No-. Contestó agriamente el peli-lavanda. No porque Tala no fuera, sino por los riesgos que esto implicaría…

-¿No quieres que vaya?-. Preguntó Tala con la voz entrecortada por tan rígidas y frías palabras… a Boris le retorcería en el alma haber dicho esto… pero tuvo que hacerlo… todo por proteger a su hermoso peli-rojo… sentía el corazón desmoronársele a montones…

-No-.

-¿Por qué?-.

_-Tala, just… I don't want you to come…-._**1 **Esas palabras provocaron eco en su cabeza, y un dolor irremediable que terminó por destruir y fraccionar lo que quedaba de su corazón… lágrimas nuevas emanaron de sus débiles ojos… Boris lo besó… no quería herirlo… pero sólo hiriéndolo era la forma de que Tala se quedara ahí… sentía que la sangre se le iba a borbotones del cuerpo para jamás volver…

-Espérame todos los días en el andén… volveré en unas semanas…-. Y subió cerrando el vagón donde iba… Yuriy no reaccionó; se quedó inmóvil donde mismo. Y no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así… aunque el tiempo seguía fluyendo… para él todo había acabado… y era cuando se daba cuenta de que el sueño acababa y la pesadilla apenas comenzaba. Caminó hacia su casa… cuando llegó allí… ni quiso saber si existía… sólo quería dejar de respirar…

* * *

El tren paró de sopetón… todos los transeúntes del interior se preguntaron qué pasaría… a Boris un escalofrío le recorrió la médula al oír diferentes sonidos de balas impactando en diferentes objetos. Sus armas estaban guardadas en el vagón continuo… Se levantó presuroso… trató de abrir el vagón pero estaba sellado. Un impacto de bala en la habitación lo alarmó y giró el rostro para mirarle… esos ojos… ese cabello… ese rostro… lo que nunca en su vida quiso ver… Pero que en todas sus batallas estaba… y que para nada era una persona de fiar…

Ni el amigo que se decía ser…

Un frío impacto dio de golpe en su nuca… un dolor inmenso le recorrió todo el cuerpo mientras sentía los ojos cerrársele y no sentir nada más que el frío aplastándole las entrañas… un solo recuerdo le vino a la mente… -Yuriy…-. Habló con el último soplo de aire mientras la sangre le caía a borbotones por el cuello y caía al piso… varios impactos más de bala dieron en sus piernas y espalda… pero él ya no sentía nada… había dejado de existir para siempre Boris Kuznetsov…

El tren ahora estaba en ruinas… sangre salía de los cuerpos inertes de los soldados que iban a defender a su pueblo por el principado de Moscú… una mirada rojiza se posó en el cuerpo de Kuznetsov y lo miró cínicamente… -Te dije que si él no era mío no sería de nadie…-. Y giró su marcha para salir del tren…

* * *

Un chico de cabello negro y mirada dorada revisaba los correos que debían ser entregados de los soldados… uno venía abierto… se preguntó de qué sería… dar una mirada no estaría nada mal…

"_A aquél que corresponda… lamentamos informarle que el joven de 24 años Boris Kuznetsov fue asesinado en un ataque sorpresa por los mismos integrantes del escuadrón Blitzkriegs. Le damos nuestro más sentido pésame… La misa y funeral se darán el día 14 de Diciembre del año en curso… "_

Cada palabra era más desgarradora que la anterior… Tala era su mejor amigo… no podía mostrarle aquello; lo había visto en la mañana y parecía un zombi yendo de nuevo al andén a esperar a Boris. El maldito se lo había prometido; le prometió la luna, el cielo y el sol… le dijo que no iba a morir… y ahora Tala era el único que sufriría… rompió la carta. No iba a dejar que Tala sufriera por él.

* * *

Yuriy llevaba tres semanas seguidas yendo sin falta al andén y esperar a Boris. Se preguntó si habría hecho algo mal y por eso Boris no venía… se preguntó si Boris estaría bien. Claro que lo estaba. En perfectas condiciones… se sentó en el banco de pino verde en el andén y saludó a Ray como todas las mañanas… el chico peli-negro sólo sonrió como era su costumbre y siguió revisando los vagones de los trenes en busca de cartas o de algo de los soldados…

Yuriy se dispuso a mirar el cielo… y él se preguntaba que si había caído en el coño… después de muchos años y para siempre no se había puesto a pensarlo detenidamente. Y si Boris había conseguido a alguien más durante el trayecto. Ella era bella, frágil como una rosa… él era el contraste de ella. Pero Yuriy se pregunta que si el aguantaba la monotonía… ¿Y si Boris ya no quería ser dueño de un solo tío? O eso era lo que Yuriy se preguntaba que le decía sus colegas de copas…

_Duerme con otras pero él ni lo nota…_

Y Tala se preguntó ¿Sería eso cierto? Claro que no era cierto. El corazón de Boris le pertenecía… hoy y para siempre…

Con tantas cicatrices ya no podía más… le dolían las entrañas de tanto sangrar… no había ropa que pudiera tapar ese moretón que era su corazón… juró serle de por vida fiel… pero él ni lo nota por que está solo… La primera noche fue la más dolorosa… solo hasta tan altas horas de la madrugada… Boris ya no estaba pero quería que fuera suyo para siempre… este cuento no era eterno, debía salir, ponerle un fin. Ser más fuerte que esa bestia llamada amor… debía salir volver a vivir…

Ya no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar… ya no le quedaban lágrimas para llorar el peso de estas semanas le doblan la edad y en cada rincón sin explicación. Dile que esconde, qué habrá pasado… dile qué habrá olvidado mañana todo habrá acabado y todo esto será un horrible recuerdo, sabe que lo quiere, su vida le decía que no habría más heridas y otra vez serían felices de nuevo…

El rugir de un gran motor le sacó de sus cavilaciones… un nuevo tren se acercaba… alcanzaba a divisar diferentes rifles saliendo de las ventanillas… habrían ganado el principado de Moscú… Boris vendría dentro de uno de esos vagones completamente feliz, sabía que lo estaría al igual que él ahora al fin que lo volvería a ver… no se levantó de ahí, ya que nadie estaba en el andén… diferentes soldados bajaron del vagón… quiso divisar esa cabellera lavanda tan originaria pero no la encontró… por más que la buscó…

Una mirada rojiza salió del vagón… lo encontró en el banco de pino verde… lo llamó:

-Tala, mi amante fiel y vivaz… deja ya de tejer sueños en tu mente… soy tu amor; regresé…-. Y conforme las palabras salían de sus impuros labios se acercó hasta el banco donde esa criatura no se había dado cuenta. Lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo besó repentinamente… fue un beso cálido lindo…que le gustó… pero que había hecho algo en él… le sonrió, con los ojos llenos de ayer… giró su rostro tan pulcro para observarle…

Y frente a él… una cabellera bicolor… unos pozos rojizos… una piel tatuada de azul en sus mejillas…

No era así su cara ni su piel…

-Tú no eres quien yo espero…-. Y se quedó sentado, al rígido esperar de su tren…

Su soledad atravesó su alma en un solo compás… calló sus lamentos con brutalidad… se convirtió en triste número más… Y su frustración fue su perdición. Era demasiado tarde para ir hacia atrás… para Boris Kuznetsov no habría otra oportunidad… Para Tala Ivanov tampoco la habría. Boris sería sólo un mal día en la prensa local. Pero su dolor sería su prisión, y si él ahora pudiera cambiar de largo la miseria daría todo porque todos sintieran un poco de su sufrimiento…

Espera que al menos su historia no quede sólo en la memoria y que no se repita jamás ese cuento… y que trace una nueva trayectoria… se quedó sentado en su banco de pino verde en el andén… esperando que Boris Kuznetsov llegara un día de estos como se lo prometió…

Su cuento no sería eterno… Ellos serían felices de nuevo…

* * *

**Mi amor está prendido del tiempo pasado, aunque sin amar nada, pues ya todo se acabó…"**

Ausias March. Poeta español.

* * *

**Fin.**

1: "-Tala, sólo… no quiero que tú vengas…-." Perdón, sonaba más crudo en inglés D:

¿Si captaron la idea última verdad? O sea, Tala se volvió loco esperando a Boris en el andén… a eso se le llama amor enfermizo… o amor de verdad… espero que os haya gustado… yo me la pasé llorando al imaginarme la última escena. Y Grecia L. Reyna, esto lo subo con motivo de tu cumpleaños, ya estás en edad de leer un lemmon señorita ;D &lo subo hoy, por que la próxima semana no voy a estar, espero que te guste, ¡Felicidades!

EneAh&BeErre. O6/O8/1O.

Alteraciones en su mente, sí, son mi culpa…


End file.
